An Essay On Werewolves & Friends
by KF182
Summary: REWRITTEN! McGonagall assigns the students an essay on werewolves. But Sirius, who is having a hard time accepting Remus's problem, has an even harder time writing an actual, factual essay. Further explanation inside, R & R, but be gentle! OneShot.


**Disc.: Nope!**

**Author's Note: Gotta love the don't-study game! One Shot, please be gentle.**

**READ ME: This story takes place a few weeks after Remus' secret comes out. In my mind, James and Peter adjust to Remus with ease because they haven't been told that half-breeds are demonic all their lives. Sirius has, and he has a hard time getting used to this. So when McGonagall assigns the boys a paper on werewolves, what can he say?**

"_I can't believe we have to write an essay on werewolves," Sirius Black said._

"_Just act like you don't know ANYTHING," Remus cautioned. "You never pay attention in class. If you sound too smart, she'll realize something's wrong."_

"_I thought that McGonagall already knew about your issue?" Sirius replied. "And I do too pay attention in class!"_

"_No, you don't. Yes, she does. But if she knows that you know… Well, she might wonder why you're still friends with me. Come on, Sirius, we don't want to draw attention to anything."_

"_You're over thinking it." Sirius fidgeted. He was nervous- What could he say in this paper?_

"_Anyways, Remus, what would I say? 'Oh yeah, and my best friend, Remus J. Lupin, yeah, he's a werewolf?'"_

_Remus glared. "That's low for even you, Black!"_

"_Don't worry, Mother, I'll be careful." Sirius rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Although, being 'careful' is a new thing for me, so I might mess up."_

"_Better be safe than sorry." Remus shrugged._

"_That's a pathetic motto. It's for losers."_

"_Yeah, it is. But at least those losers are still enrolled in school. Be careful."_

_-----_

**An Essay On Werewolves**

_By Sirius Black_

Werewolves are…

Well, I don't really know enough to fill up the whole parchment. After all, McGonagall, it's like you say: I don't pay enough attention in this class, and I skate by around exams time on other people's notes. But I had a dream about a werewolf once. Perhaps, McGonagall, you'll let me slide by with a passing grade if I write with flair.

Once upon a time, while I was sleeping, I had a dream about a werewolf. It had fangs and claws, and grey fur. It was big. The moon lit up its eyes. And in my dream, I sat down next to the werewolf.

I know, I know. That's not possible. I would have been ripped to shreds and turned into a werewolf in real life. But I was dreaming.

Anyways, so the werewolf and I sat there and he howled. At the moon, that is. And I was thinking, aren't werewolves lonely? When they're not busy ripping people to shreds, that is.

------

"_Did you finish your essay, Sirius?" Remus asked anxiously. The two boys were on their way to class that morning._

"_Almost. I'm skiving off Divination so I can finish. Pretty ridiculous of McGonagall to assign us this essay, right? Aren't werewolves the DADA's forte?" Sirius said._

"_Ouch. I'm a Dark beast?"_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_Yeah, I do. And this is proof of the not listening in class thing, because McGonagall explained this the other day. But, anyways, can I see your essay?"_

"_It's not done yet, Remus. And the grammar is atrocious: you might faint," Sirius said. Remus accepted Sirius' weak joke and marked the lack of humor down to Sirius' recent lack of sleep._

"_I'll do my best to stay conscious, Sirius. Let me see it, and I can help you."_

"_Why the sudden interest?"_

"_Very funny, Sirius. You know why. Now let me see it, okay?"_

_Sirius shifted. "Later."_

_-----_

I ought to stop right now, shouldn't I, McGonagall? My grammar is bad, and this doesn't make any sense. But since I said I was going to finish, I will.

So the werewolf and I were just sitting there. He was howling, and I thought he sounded sad. So I started howling with him. And then the werewolf stopped howling. He looked happy.

He changed back into a human, even with the moon. And he looked… Well, I mean, I couldn't see his face. He didn't look like anyone I know. But, anyways, he looked happy. Because he wasn't lonely. So are werewolves lonely?

You didn't say in class, McGonagall, if they could feel.

-----

"_Let me see your essay, Sirius, before we go into class," Remus said as he and Sirius stood outside the Transfiguration room. Remus reached for the essay._

"_It's fine. I didn't slip up and say, 'Hey, class, Remus turns into a little beastie once a month!'"_

"_Come on, Sirius be- Well, be serious."_

"_I am Sirius." Sirius smirked._

"_Shut up. This is important to me. I already checked over James and Peter's papers…Now let me look at yours."_

"_Are you sure? It's messy, and too short, and not…" Sirius trailed off and handed Remus his paper._

_Remus scanned it. He seemed fine, until he reached the last paragraph. His expression darkened._

_Sirius wanted to die. He knew what Remus had just read. In a fit of sleep-deprived stupidity and confusion over his friend's state…Well, Sirius had written some "harsh" comments._

"_Oh."_

_Remus went into the classroom._

_-----_

You know what, McGonagall? I don't think they can feel. I mean, if they could feel they wouldn't eat people. Little kids get bitten all the time. That's what you said in class. If a werewolf bites a kid, how can they be lonely? I was probably drunk when I had that dream.

OK, McGonagall. Bring on the failing grades.

----

_It was after class when Sirius attempted to speak to Remus. McGonagall had spent half the period glaring at Sirius- it seemed that she hadn't liked his essay very much. She cast worried glances over at Remus, and put Sirius essay in her desk. When she ordered several classmates to read their attempts at writing aloud, neither Remus nor Sirius were called upon._

_The class ended, and Remus sped from the room. Sirius followed._

"_Remus! Can we talk?" Sirius asked._

"_About what?" Remus countered coldly. "You said it all."_

"_Oh, that…" Sirius mumbled._

"_Yes, that."_

"_I'm sorry! I just didn't know what to say, Remus. I didn't mean any of it about you. I mean, I just got tired and confused…the words, they didn't come out right, I couldn't think of what to say…"_

"_You had plenty of words, Sirius. They just weren't very good ones."_

_Remus and Sirius parted ways._

----

The next day, McGonagall handed back the grades. Sirius' grade came as no surprise.

Sirius Black's Grade: Failing.

Comments:

Mr. Black, not only was your essay completely irrelevant, it was based on unfounded research. The style of writing rambled. There was no factual information.

You have one week to issue a rewritten essay, Mr. Black.

----

_It was dark outside. Sirius found Remus sitting on the Quidditch pitch._

"_Hey," Sirius said softly. "Can we-"_

"_What do you want, Sirius?" Remus interrupted tiredly. "I'm a little irritable right now. But you wouldn't know all about that, would you? After all, I have no feelings."_

"_I made a mistake. Okay? I'm not perfect…If I was perfect, what would you do with me?" Sirius smiled weakly._

"_Apparently, I would just bite you."_

"_Damn, Remus…" Sirius shivered as if he had been struck._

_Remus looked at Sirius and watched his struggle coolly._

"_Come on, Remus. I just found out. I'm not James, or Peter. I can't just bounce back after that, or forget about it. I spent years being told that werewolves are… Well, evil. It's not that I think you're evil. Don't look at me like that!"_

"_Are you done? Because I have a meeting with my fellow beasts," Remus said sarcastically._

"_No! Remus, give me a chance. Give me some more time. I'm just a kid, I don't know what to do."_

"_Well, figure it out. Because I don't need the strange looks I get from you. I have enough to deal with…" Remus walked away._

_----_

**A Different Essay On Werewolves**

_By Sirius Black_

Werewolves are half-man, half-beast. Once a month, on the full moon, these afflicted people become violent wolves. They are possessed by a desire to kill, bite, and maim those around them. The people cannot control these urges.

Werewolf bites, however, do not affect animals. But when a human is bitten, they become a werewolf.

Possible signs of a werewolf include…

----

_Remus read Sirius' paper._

"_Well?" Sirius asked anxiously._

_Remus looked up. "Thanks."_

_----_

Sirius Black's Grade: Passing

Comments:

Good work, Mr. Black.


End file.
